Terrorista románc
by Soramaki-chan
Summary: Az egész egy parancs-megtagadással kezdődött, majd annak a büntetésével folytatódott, míg végül... A történet a sorozat előtti időről készült, kissé sajátos felfogással, egy kis yaoi-val fűszerezve. Első töténetem, remélem, annyira nem lett szörnyű. :)


- Boom! - kiáltotta a fiú, majd eldobta a kezében lévő kézigránátot. A gránát kirobbantotta a falat, ezzel mintegy egérutat hozva létre a terrorista csoportnak. A csapat csak arra fordult hátra, hogy a robbanás megrázta a helyiséget.  
- Kido, mégis mi a fenét csinálsz?- torpant meg Gai, majd hátrafordult a lyukon épp kimászni készülő fiúhoz. - Eltérsz a tervtől! – kiabált rá, mire a fiú felnézett.  
- De nem halok meg – mondta Kenji. A parancsok egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett a fiúra, aki rezzenéstelenül állta a tekintetét.  
- Ezt meg hogy érted? Te is tudod, hogy a terv tökéletes – morrant az szőke, mialatt ez lépéssel közelebb ment a fiatalabb fiúhoz.  
- Igen, tökéletes a terv. De te magad mondtad, hogy lehetséges, van valaki a csapatban, aki szivárogtat. Akkor ne csináljuk azt, amit ki tudtak szivárogtatni, és meg is oldódott a problémánk – mondta a fiú. Ekkor futó léptek zaja csapta meg a fülüket.  
- Akkor sem tagadhatod meg a parancsot! – sziszegte a fogai között Gai.  
- Megállni! – kiabált rájuk az egyik katona, majd csőre töltötte a fegyverét. A terroristák Gaira néztek, mialatt kibiztosították a pisztolyaikat, de a parancsnok még mindig a tömeggyilkossal nézett farkasszemet.  
- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot a szőke, mire az emberei bólintottak, majd megindultak kifelé a lyukba, miközben a két fiú hátulról fedezte őket.  
- Ezt még nem fejeztük be! – jelentette ki a parancsnok, miközben villámgyorsan kicserélte a tárat.  
- Tudom – bólintott Kenji, majd lőtt.

- Mégis mit képzeltél? Csak így szembeszegülni a paranccsal! – csapott az asztalra Gai. Kenji az asztal másik végén állt és hűvös érdektelenséggel figyelte a parancsnok dühkitörését. Tsutsugami Gai mindig összeszedett volt, mikor valakit megszidott mindig érzelemmentes és nyugodt volt, legalábbis kívülről.  
Most viszont tombolt. Össze-vissza kiabált, az pedig, hogy Kenjin látszott, mennyire nem érdekli a parancsnok szövege, csak olaj volt a tűzre.  
- Inkább örülnél, hogy nem haltunk meg mind – vonta meg a vállát a fiatalabbik, aztán megfordult. Bár semmilyen érzelem nem látszott Kenji arcán, de végig azon gondolkozott, mi baja lehet a parancsnoknak, hogy így kifordult önmagából.  
- Akkor is, Kido. – váltott Gai hirtelen a megfontolt, összeszedett hangjára, miközben a fiú elé lépett és megtámaszkodott mellette az asztalon. – Honnan kéne tudnunk, hogy épp nem te vagy az áruló és nem a vesztünkbe akartál minket csalni? Mert, mint mondtam, áruló van valahol a bázison és nem tudjuk, ki az – mondta, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz.  
- Ugyan, te is tudod, hogy ha nem küldetésre megyünk, ki sem mozdulok in- Gai, te mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Kenji, miközben próbált a hozzá veszélyes közelségbe kerülő parancsnoktól hátrébb húzódni, de az asztal nem engedte. Felemelte a kezeit, hogy távolabb tolja magától Gait, de ő egyszerűen elkapta a csuklóit. Kenji nem volt túl magas, a parancsnok több mint egy fejjel magasabb volt, mint ő, pedig csak két év korkülönbség volt közöttük.  
- Mit csinálsz? - kiáltott rá Kido Gaira, mikor már szinte hozzápréselte testével az asztalhoz.  
- Megbüntetlek – felelte a szöszi egy nem sok jót ígérő mosoly kíséretében.  
- HOGY MI?!Ah! – nyögött fel a fiú, mikor a szöszi belecsókolt a nyakába.

Gai Kenji pillanatnyi kihagyását kihasználva elengedte a terrorista kezeit, majd a fenekénél megtartva felemelte a fiút és felrakta az asztalra. Kenjinek egy pillanatig fel sem tűnt, hogy a parancsnok már nem fogja le a csuklóit, de mikor észrevette, azonnal küzdeni kezdett, de a szöszi szinte rögtön reagált és megragadta őket.  
- Eressz! – kezdte rángatni a kezeit Kido, de Gai az egyik kezébe összefogta a két vékony csuklót, míg a másik kezével lassan hanyatt nyomta a fiút az asztalon. Ő volt erőfölényben és ezt nagyon jól tudta. Újra a fiú nyakához hajolt, csak aztán szólalt meg:  
- Nem – jelentette ki, majd ismét egy csókot nyomott Kenji nyakának érzékeny bőrére.  
- Engedj! Engedj el! – kérte a fiú remegő hangon, miközben próbált küzdeni a parancsnok ellen, de a próbálkozásai egyre gyengébbek voltak. Gai szabad keze közben elkezdte kicibzározni a másik fiú kabátját, bár ezzel meggyűlt a baja, mivel a fiatalabb folyamatosan vergődött, hogy szabadulni akar. Aztán mikor már kezdett fáradni, más módszerrel próbálkozott.  
- Ne! Kérlek, hagyd abba! – vette könyörgőre a figurát Kido, amin a szöszi meglepődött. Kido Kenji sosem kért semmit, pláne nem könyörgött érte. Csak egyszerűen megszerezte. Gai egy pillanatig nézett a fiú könyörgő, zöld szemeibe, majd visszatért annak testéhez. A kabátot már kicibzározta, ezért keze már rég a fiú fekete atlétája alatt kalandozott, miközben nyomott egy csókot Kenji kulcscsontjára.  
- Azt akarod, hogy abbahagyjam? Valamiért a tested nem ezt mondja – mondta a fiú mellkasának. Kenji ellenállása megtörni látszott. Már nem rángatta a kezeit, nem vergődött, hogy szabaduljon, csak összeszorított fogakkal és szemekkel tűrte, amit az idősebb tett. Gai elengedte a fiú csuklóit, aki szinte azonnal mozdult, hogy megüsse, de a szöszi újból elkapta a kezeit és az asztalhoz nyomta. Közben a térdével szétválasztotta Kido addig összeszorított lábait és beállt közéjük.  
- Szép próbálkozás, de nem jött be! – mosolygott gúnyosan Gai, mire az alatta lévő terrorista felmorrant.  
- Egy próbát megért – mondta Kenji zihálva, vöröslő arccal.

Gai csak elmosolyodott a fiún, majd még közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, így alteste egy picit a fiúéhoz ért, mire mindketten felnyögtek.  
- De mint mondtam, nem jött be! – nevetett halkan, majd a fiú ajkaira mart. A fiú felnyögött meglepetésében, ezzel önkéntelenül is engedve a parancsnok nyelvének, ami azonnal áttért a fiú szájába, hogy felfedezze annak minden rejtett zugát. Közben az idősebbik keze egyre lejjebb kalandozott, mire Kido észrevehette volna, a parancsnok fürge ujjai besiklottak a nadrágja alá. Ismét felnyögött, majd mikor az idősebbik elvált ajkaitól zihálva kezdett újra ellenkezni.  
- Veszed ki onnan a kezed! Gai, azonnal engedj el, ezt nem lehet! Azonnal engedj el! – kiabálta dühösen, majd ismét szabadulni próbált, de aztán Gai a fiú félig merev tagjára kulcsolta ujjait, ezzel megállásra késztetve Kidot. A fiú ajkát egy hangosabb nyögés hagyta el, miközben az érzéstől tágra nyílt szemekkel hátravetette a fejét és elnyúlt az asztalon.  
- Jó fiú leszel? – kérdezte Gai egy gonoszkás mosoly kíséretében, miközben lassan mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Kenji nem válaszolt, csak összeszorított fogakkal próbálta visszatartani sóhajait, nyögéseit.  
- Nem ellenkezel? Nem szegülsz ellen a parancsnak? – A parancsnok minden egyes kérdésnél egyre gyorsabban mozgatta a kezét. Kenji még mindig nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a fejét, hogy Gai ne lássa az arcát. Égett az arca. Maga sem tudta eldönteni, hogy azért, mert tényleg olyan meleg lett volna a szobában, vagy pedig a szégyen miatt, amiért annyira élvezte azt, amit az idősebb tett vele.  
- Halljam, Kido – parancsolta halkan Gai, mire Kenji ismét felnézett. A parancsnok szőke tincsei az arcába hullottak, ahogy az arcába hajolt. Kenji összeszorította a fogait. Nem akart válaszolni.  
- Mondd ki, Kido. Jó fiú leszel? – suttogta Kido a fülébe Gai, majd belenyalt. A fiú egész testében megremegett. Lassan az idősebbik felé fordította a fejét, majd kinyitotta a szemeit.  
- I-igen – nyöszörögte halkan, mire a parancsnoka elmosolyodott.  
- Helyes válasz – mondta, majd elengedte a kezeit. Gai hirtelen erősebben megszorította a fiú tagját, mire az egy kiáltás kíséretében elélvezett. Kenji oldalra fordított fejjel lihegett, míg a parancsnok mosolyogva szemlélte a művét. Aztán egy hirtelen gondolat után lehúzta a fiúról a csizmáját és a nadrágját, aztán megragadta Kido lábait és a nyakába rakta őket.

– Már megint mit…? – kezdte Kenji, de nem tudta befejezni, mivel a parancsnok egyik keze ismét a farkára kulcsolódott, míg a másik a fenekénél kezdett körözni.  
- Nem fontos – mosolygott a fiúra Gai, majd megcsókolta, ezzel egy időben pedig belényomta az egyik ujját. A fiú felsikoltott a fájdalomtól, de az idősebb szája tompította a hangját. Aztán az első ujj mellé csatlakozott egy második, majd egy harmadik is.  
- Próbálj lazítani! – suttogta Gai Kenji fülébe, aztán kihúzta ujjait a fiúból és a farkával helyettesíttette őket. Kenji még sikoltani sem tudott a fájdalomtól, csak kaparta az asztalt és próbált nem sírni. Pár kósza könnycsepp még így is kiszökött a szeméből, de a többinek már nem engedett.  
- Semmi baj, próbálj meg lazítani! – suttogta Gai, miután lecsókolta a fiú arcáról a könnyeket. Nem mozdult, hagyta, hogy a fiú megszokja a helyzetet, bár ez elég lassan ment, ezért rásegített egy kicsit, mikor nekiállt a fiú nyakát és kulcscsontját csókolgatni, harapdálni. Mikor Kenji egy kicsit megnyugodni látszott, lassan mozogni kezdett. Először csak lassan, óvatosan, aztán pedig fokozatosan gyorsult. Egyre nagyobbakat és keményebbeket lökött, miközben a kezét is hasonló tempóban mozgatta Kenjin. Végül Kido nem bírta visszafojtani a hangját csak sóhajtozott és nyögdécselt, bármennyire is próbált ellenállni a késztetésnek. Néhány erősebb lökés és húzás elég volt, hogy Kenji elélvezzen. Ahogy a fiú összerándult az orgazmustól Gait is magával rántotta. A parancsnok zihálva a fiúra borult, miközben lassan kicsusszant belőle. A mellkasuk szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, a szívük hevesen vert. Végül Gai tért előbb magához. Felemelkedett Kenjiről, majd végignézett magán, aztán pedig a fiún. A fiú az asztalon feküdt, miközben remegve sírt. Gai hirtelenjében nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy jelen pillanatban nem kéne megszólítania a fiút, sem pedig hozzáérnie. Először felvette a nadrágját, majd a fotelhez lépett, ahová a kabátját dobta. Felemelte a fekete anyagot, aztán visszament az asztalhoz és Kenjire terítette. A fiú nem nézett rá, csak elfordította a fejét. Ekkor kopogtak, mire mindketten felkapták a fejüket.  
- Mi van? – mordult Gai, készen arra, ha valaki belépne a szobába, akkor felkapja Kidot és átrakja a fotelba, ahol nem látnák.  
- Gai – hallaszott Shibungi hangja az ajtó túloldaláról - , jönnöd kéne. A többiek már várják a beszámolót és a következő parancsot – mondta a férfi.  
- Menj vissza, azonnal megyek – felelte a szöszi, majd újra az asztalon fekvő fiúra nézett. Kenji még mindig nem nézett rá, zöld haja az arcába hullott. Végül Gai elment mellőle, hogy egy másik kabátot vegyen elő a szekrényből, aztán szó nélkül távozott. amint a parancsnok mögött becsukódott az ajtó, Kido megmozdult. Összegömbölyödött magzati pózba, majd teljesen magára húzta a kabátot. Nem utálta Gait ezért. Sokkal inkább magára haragudott, amiért nem tudta megvédeni magát, és azért is, mert annyira élvezte az egészet. Miközben ezen gondolkodott, Kenji elaludt.


End file.
